


Hero

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>  <em>Imagine your OTP dancing in each other's arms, one of them whispering an old love song into the other's ear,</em> </p><p>Inspi. <em>Hero</em> by Enrique Iglesias</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

Aramis held Anne tightly in his arms as he gently waltzed her around the room. The young woman was trembling, obviously scared. At the realisation of this, Aramis held her all the more tighter, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
  
“This isn’t right without music.”  
  
Aramis watched Anne for a moment before nodding.  
  
“You are right, of course... There is a song I know from Spain I could sing. You might know it...”  
  
Anne nodded, a soft smile touching her lips. Aramis nodded and stared at the walls as they spun slowly, licking his dry lips before moving to murmur in her ear.  
  
 _“Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?”  
  
_ Anne’s eyes widened ever so slightly as she listened to the song, a song she had heard numerous times when she was in Spain. It had been a song her Mother sung to her to help her sleep.  
  
 _“Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? Would you laugh, oh please tell me this. Now would you die, for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight.”  
  
_ A single tear slipped down Anne’s cheek as she buried her face in Aramis’ shoulder, hands gripping to him tightly. She couldn’t leave him. She couldn’t lose him. She needed to tell him, tell him that she loved him. But she couldn’t bear to break the song.  
  
 _“I can be your hero, baby; I can kiss away the pain. I would stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.”  
  
_ Anne should have done something. She should have taken Aramis as a lover when she had the chance, just as Louis had done with Milady. She should have come up with a way to marry him, even in secret, even if only they themselves and Athos had known.  
  
 _“Would you swear that you’ll always be mine? Would you lie, or would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don’t care, you’re here tonight.”  
  
_ A soft sob escaped Anne’s throat as Aramis’ arms tightened around her. They were merely hugging now, moving around in a circle. They couldn’t have been closer to each other if they had tried.  
  
 _“I can be your hero, baby; I can kiss away the pain. I would stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.”_  
  
Anne could have sworn she heard Aramis’ voice shake. Her eyes widened as she realised the yelling, the firing; it was all getting so much closer. Her thoughts left the room for a mere moment... Had Athos gotten her child out safely? Had Athos taken her and Aramis’ child to La Fère like he promised? Or had he been taken down?  
  
 _“Oh, I just wanna hold you. I just wanna hold you. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well, I don’t care, you’re here tonight._  
 _I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I would stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.”_  
  
Anne looked up at Aramis, both of them crying now. Her own shaking voice picked up, echoing in the too large room.  
  
 _“I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I would stand by you forever. You can take my breath away. Oh, you can take my breath away._  
 _I can be your hero...”_  
  
The door slammed open and the reveller’s yells filled the room. Gunshots were the last thing the couple heard.


End file.
